A Silent Love
by silgain
Summary: Sejak kecil Minako terkena penyakit jantung, Namun Minato selalu merawat adik kembarnya tercinta itu. Namun suatu hari suatu hal harus terjadi. Apakah minato dan minako dapat berbahagia pada akhirnya? Pastikan dengan membaca cerita ini. jika berkenan jgn lupa review,ok !


**Disclaimer:**

_Persona_ Series adalah milik Atlus.

**Catatan:**

Well,cerita ini kubuat berdasarkan film yang pernah kutonton namun aku lupa apa itu judulnya. Jadi ya nikmati saja^^

* * *

**The Silent Love**

**Tahun 2010**

Minako memandang keluar jendela yang berhadapan dengan sebuah jalan raya. Di dekat jalan raya itu, ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lucu tampak sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tertawa lepas, memakai make up atau sesekali mereka menggoda lelaki tampan yang berjalan melewati mereka.

Minako menatap mereka iri. Sejak lahir, ia mempunyai jantung yang lemah, sehingga ia harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Tidak seperti anak yang sebaya dengannya, yang bisa bebas bermain keluar rumah dan bersekolah, Minako tidak boleh lelah dan stress berlebih sebab bisa membahayakan jantungnya.

Apalagi, ia tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Dan sekarang, ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat peduli, dan sayang terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menghampirinya dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan namun mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tidak mau membuat adik yang disayanginya cemas sedikitpun.

Minako menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu berdecit. Lantas air mukanya langsung berubah sumringah tatkala tahu kalau kakaknya yang ia tunggu sejak tadi telah datang.

"Oniichan.." teriaknya sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Habis ini mau pergi ke taman?"

Minako terdiam sejenak. "Boleh aja. Tumben kakak yang mengajakku?"

"Soalnya aku tahu kalau kau lagi bosan." jawab kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan minta izin dulu ke suster Toriumi." lanjutnya.

"Sekarang aja kak!" pinta Minako manja sambil menarik-narik lengan kakaknya.

Minato memukul kepala Minako ringan.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Saat aku membawamu jalan-jalan ke taman tanpa izin Toriumi-sensei?"

Minako terkekeh, "Aku sudah lupa kak hehe.."

Minato tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Minako gemas. "Dasar kau ini.."

**Sebulan yang lalu..**

Seorang wanita terduduk sendirian di kursi rodanya. Menikmati hangatnya suasana musim semi, setelah tumpukan salju mulai mencair. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, dan ia menatapnya dengan terdiam. Berkemelut dengan pikirannya.

_Kapan aku mati? Mengapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawaku saja?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh itu, terbang ditiup angin dan membelai pipinya. Ia tersenyum seolah-olah bunga sakura itu dapat mengenali dirinya, dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit ketika kursi rodanya tersandung batu. Wanita itu terjatuh. Ia ingin berdiri, namun tenaganya tak mampu untuk membuatnya berdiri tegak. Ia menatap sekeliling. Kosong. Tak ada sesiapa, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Ia terdiam. Tetap dengan posisinya yang tengkurap, tidak berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan hidupnya kini. Sebab saat ini, ia memang sudah siap untuk mati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki.

Wanita itu mendongak, menatap lelaki itu yang wajahnya samar-samar terlihat karena tertutup sinar matahari. Ia mendelikkan matanya menyelidik memandang lelaki itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Apa kau terluka? Ayo kubantu!"

"Tak usah kau pedulikan aku! Lagipula, apa pedulimu?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, sebaliknya lelaki itu segera menggendongnya bak seorang putri, dan menaruhnya kembali duduk di atas kursi roda miliknya. Lalu lelaki itu berjungkuk. menumpukan lututnya di rerumputan agar pandangannya sejajar dengan wanita itu. Sambil memandang wanita itu, ia berkata.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Seketika wanita itu merasa malu, merasa tersindir. Ditambah kini ia melihat lelaki itu dengan jelas, tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Te.. terima kasih." ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama.. Aku Minato. Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu tergeragap. "Fu.. Fuuka.."

"Nah Fuuka-chan.. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke ruanganmu. Jadi dimana ruanganmu?"

"Di.. di ruang 1204."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap lelaki itu.

Seketika ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan ia tak kuasa menahan malu sehingga tanpa sadar, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

**Tahun 2010, Ruangan Minako**

Minato berjalan bersama Yukari dalam diam, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, hendak menuju ruangan Minako. Secara tak sengaja, tadi ia bertemu dengan Yukari di lobby, ketika ia dari ruangan Toriumi-sensei. Seperti biasa, tiap seminggu sekali, Yukari tak lupa menjenguk Minako yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Yukari membawa sekantung plastik berisi makanan, yang nantinya akan mereka makan bersama.

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan ruangan Minako. Minato membuka handel pintu perlahan, dan terkejut melihat wajah Minako yang tampak pucat, dengan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya. Mata Minako memandang Minato seakan ia meminta pertolongan. Lantas Minato langsung panik dan menghampiri Minako. Tampaknya serangan jantungnya kambuh.

"Minako.." teriaknya.

"Cepat kau panggil dokter. Aku akan menjaga Minako." suruh Yukari.

Tanpa mengiyakan lagi, ia langsung berlari memanggil dokter Ikutsuki, dokter yang menangani Minako dan juga Toriumi-sensei, perawat yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Ikutsuki-sensei memeriksa sejenak keadaan Minako, dan terkejut saat mengetahui Minako pingsan.

"Toriumi-sensei, lekas panggil perawat yang lain dan bawa Minako segera ke ruang ICU." perintah Ikutsuki-sensei tegas.

Minato memandang adiknya cemas. "Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya kepada Ikutsuki-sensei.

Ikutsuki-sensei memandang Minato sekilas, "Aku tidak tahu sebelum ia mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut." jawabnya lalu bergegas pergi.

**Ruang ICU**

Minato terdiam miris melihat adiknya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tidur ICU dengan balutan infus. Pasalnya ia tak tega melihat adiknya yang kecil itu terus-menerus mengalami penderitaan. Lalu pintu ruang ICU berdecit. Dokter Ikutsuki keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Minako. Tanpa ragu, Minato langsung menghampiri beliau. Yukari mengikuti dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minako?"

Ikutsuki-sensei memandang Minato dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Tampaknya gawat. Minako harus menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung segera selama 24 jam ini. Kalau tidak.." Ikutsuki-sensei terdiam sejenak. "ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya." jawabnya yang mengejutkan Minato.

"Apa? La.. lakukan saja dok. Kalau itu bisa menyembuhkan Minako. Apapun akan aku lakukan!"

Ikutsuki-sensei menghela nafas. "Namun pasokan jantung dengan darah B+ kebetulan sekali sedang tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan jantung buatan?"

"Sayang sekali, pasokannya juga tidak ada."

Minato menggemeretakkan giginya. "Sial!" rutuknya sambil memukul dinding. Darah perlahan mengalir dari kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Titah Ikutsuki-sensei. "Kita tunggu sampai setengah hari ini. Apa ada pasien yang meninggal karena mati otak.." lanjutnya lalu pamit.

Minato menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Berpikir bagaimana adiknya nanti bila ia telat mendapatkan transplantasi jantung. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran itu! Yukari berusaha menenangkan Minato. Ia duduk disebelahnya, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Minato.

"Aku akan membantumu Minato-chan.." kata Yukari lirih.

"Membantu? Membantu apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membantunya mencari pasokan jantung untuknya!" katanya tegas.

Minato terdiam terpaku. Perkataan Yukari, seolah merasuki dirinya, dan menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini ia tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Sebab ini demi keselamatan adiknya tercinta juga.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita cari sama-sama! Semoga saja hari ini ada pasien mati otak!"

_Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayang.._

**Fuuka – Ruang Operasi**

Saat ini, Fuuka sudah dalam keadaan siap mental. Pasalnya, setelah ia bertemu dengan Minato, ia telah menemukan kembali semangat hidupnya. Dan kalaupun operasi ini gagal, ia sangat yakin masih dapat melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dengan kematiannya.

_Bagaimana kabarnya Minato ya?_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum menghadapi operasi.._

"Baiklah Fuuka-chan.. Kami akan membiusmu total. Ini tidak akan terasa sakit." ucap seorang dokter yang akan mengoperasinya, Akihiko-sensei.

Fuuka memandang dokter tersebut dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Akihiko-sensei balik menatap Fuuka dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah ia mengerti bahwa ada yang ingin Fuuka katakan kepadanya.

"Katakan saja, kau tak perlu sungkan kepadaku."

Yukari berlari menghampiri Minato yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang perawat, di depan ruangan Minako. Minato menyadari akan keberadannya ketika langkahnya semakin lama semakin terdengar. Ia berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Padahal sudah ada peringatan jelas bahwa tidak diperbolehkan berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Lalu Minato menoleh, memandangnya, dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran. Tampak sekali wajah Yukari sumringah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Aku menemukannya!" teriak Yukari mengagetkan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Orang itu! Kudengar, ada pasien mati otak. Dan kita bisa mentransplantasikan jantungnya untuk Minako-chan, Minato.. Sekarang mereka sedang mempersiapkan operasi." ucap Yukari terharu sambil memeluk Minato.

Minato terdiam terpaku. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Akhirnya Tuhan membantunya.. Ia melirik kedalam ruangan Minako. Dan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan nanar.

_Syukurlah Minako.. Dengan begini, kau akan sembuh._

Dengan langkah tergesa, Minato segera menghampiri ruangan Ikutsuki-sensei, dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Minako. Ia memandang Ikutsuki tegas, seolah ingin mengetahui jawabannya atas Minako. Ikutsuki-sensei memandang Minato dengan tersenyum, seolah mengetahui maksud kehadirannya di ruangannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir.. Serahkan Minako kepada kami. Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Minako seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya!" kata Ikutsuki-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Minato membalas perkataan itu dengan memberikan seulas senyuman. Syukurlah.. Kali ini, Minako bisa diselamatkan.

**Setelah Operasi..**

Waktu terus bergulir, Minato terus menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan penuh cemas bersama Yukari. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari pintu tersebut. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian operasi berwarna hijau dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Melihat itu, langsung saja Minato menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minako, dok?" ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Walau nadanya terdengar sarat akan kecemasan.

Dokter tersebut menyingkap sedikit maskernya yang menutupi mulutnya. "Untuk saat ini, keadaannya cukup memuaskan. Dia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kondisinya." jawab dokter tersebut.

Minato menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kabar itu.

_Syukurlah.. Aku tak perlu kehilangannya.._

"Lalu apakah kami boleh melihatnya?" Yukari ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Maaf.. untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Setelah ini, dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien. Disana, kau bisa menemuinya.."

"Terima kasih dok!" Minato tersenyum.

Dokter itu membalas senyuman Minato dengan anggukan. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang bersyukur lega.

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Minato dengan langkah perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan Minako. Tampak Minako tengah asyik memperhatikan beberapa anak perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lucu tampak sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

Baru saja Minato hendak mengejutkan Minako, saat ia berkata.

"Aku tahu itu kau, onii-chan.."

Minato terkejut.

"Kau menyadari kedatanganku ya?" Tanya Minato padanya.

Minato menoleh dan tersenyum tenang.

"Tentu saja.. Suara pintu itu terdengar sekali.." jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Minato terdiam, namun kemudian ia berlari menghampiri ranjang Minako dan lantas memeluknya, membuat Minako terperanjat dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat.

Tampaknya Minato menyadari perubahan Minako. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang kedua bola mata adiknya lekat-lekat. Minako semakin salah tingkah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Minako menghindari kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Saat ini perasaannya sangat aneh dan tak jelas.

"Hei.. wajahmu pucat, apa perlu kupanggil dokter?" kini Minato mulai cemas.

"Tak apa kak. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kak. Oh iya.. kau bawa apa? Apa itu es krim?" Minako mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memandang tangan Minato yang membawa sesuatu.

"Iya.. aku bawa es krim kesukaanmu rasa teh hijau."

"Hontou?"

Minato mengeluarkan es krim itu dari kantung plastik dan memberinya kepada Minako.

"Arigatou onii-chan.." Minako tersenyum.

Minako langsung membuka segel es krim tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap seraya menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba tangan Minato tergerak untuk mengelap sudut bibir Minako. Sesaat, wajah mereka dekat sekali, dan itu membuat Minako terkejut. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Kamu ini kebiasaan deh, makannya selalu belepotan."

Minako terdiam kaku. Minato memandangnya heran.

"Ada apasih denganmu?"

Minako segera menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Wajahmu merah sekali Minako. Akan kupaggilkan dokter." tukas Minato seraya berlari dengan kencang, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Minako memandang kepergian kakaknya itu sambil menekan dadanya.

_Ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa deg-degan seperti ini?_

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, dok?" Itulah pertama kali yang ditanyakan Minato setelah Ikutuki-sensei memeriksa kondisi Minako.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jantungnya juga dalam kondisi normal, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Ikutuski-sensei tersenyum. "Apa ada lagi yang dikeluhkan?" Ikutsuki-sensei memandang Minako. Tampak Minako menatap Ikutsuki-sensei ragu.

"Hm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa jantungku sering sekali berdebar-debar dok?" Minako bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan jantungmu.. Namun, untuk lebih tepatnya, aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih dok." Minato membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Aku permisi dulu." Ikutsuki-sensei melangkah pergi.

Kini tinggal Minato dan Minako berdua di ruangannya. Minato duduk di bangku yang letaknya di samping ranjang Minako. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Minako memandang kakaknya bingung.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya.. kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja ya?"

Minako mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Minako tidak mengerti.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Sebenarnya, Ikutsuki-sensei memperbolehkanmu pulang, lusa nanti. Tapi tampaknya, melihat kondisimu saat ini, kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit."

Minako terkejut. "Kenapa? Aku tahu, kau mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, tapi tidak dengan kau merenggut kebebasanku kak. Itu tidak adil! Sebab sejak dulu aku sangat menginginkan kebebasan, dan kau tahu itu kan?" Minako mulai berteriak. Tampaknya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan pilihan kakaknya.

Lagi-lagi Minato menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu itu, sebab yang menginginkan kebebasan bukan hanya kau saja, Minako."

Minako terdiam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Minato. Lalu Minato mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Minako. Seketika Minako tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Antara perasaan cemas, kecewa dan takut bercampur jadi satu.

"Tak masalah kan, kau tinggal disini?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa Minako lakukan untuk membantah kakaknya yang sangat cemas terhadapnya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya agar ia tetap tinggal disini.

**Berhari-hari kemudian..**

Minako terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat kakaknya tertidur pulas. Ia tertidur di sofa dekat ranjang tidurnyasambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat kedinginan oleh pendingin ruangan.

Minako tak mengerti. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya selalu saja berdebar tiap kali ia berada di dekat kakaknya. Ia juga tak mengerti, mengapa ia sekarang tak bisa menatap kedua bola mata Minato yang tampak begitu teduh. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha memikirkan itu, ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

Minako bangun sambil membawa selimutnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan memberikan selimut itu padanya.

"Watashi wa suki desu, Minato1." Katanya tanpa sadar sambil menyelimuti kakaknya.

Ia terdiam terpaku disana beberapa saat seolah baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Perkataan yang akan merubah segalanya. Namun ia tak habis pikir. Ia merasa tidak mengucapkan perkataan itu sama sekali, tetapi perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan itu adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan sekarang, jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras.

_Kenapa ini?_

Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ia mulai menyadari kalau ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya? Namun perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan seorang adiknya kepada kakaknya. Melainkan perasaan seorang perempuan yang menaruh rasa terhadap seorang laki-laki.

Ia memperhatikan Minato dengan seksama. Mata pipihnya yang indah, pipinya yang tirus, rambutnya yang berwarna biru berkilau, tubuhnya yang kurus sebab banting tulang untuk membiayakan pengobatan dirinya, dan tangannya yang besar.

Minako masih ingat, kenangan mereka saat masih kecil. Dulu, Minato yang tingginya sejajar dengan Minako, bermain pasir di taman rumah sakit. Tangannya yang kecil menggandeng Minako agar tidak terjatuh. Terkadang memeluk Minako ketika Minako menangis tidak ingin makan obat. Minako akan selalu ingat itu dan sangat bersyukur kakaknya bisa mendampinginya sampai sekarang ini.

Namun perlahan-perlahan, Minato terlihat beda. Dimulai dari tingginya yang tiba-tiba mulai melebihinya, tidak terjangkau lagi. Tangannya yang besar, bahu yang bidang, rambutnya yang panjang, pandangannya yang ramah, poninya yang terurai, ekspresinya yang cuek namun hangat, dan itu semua tidak seperti Minato yang dulu lagi.

Minako masih memperhatikan Minato. Dia sungguh tak kuasa menahan gejolak air matanya yang seketika menyesakkan dadanya. Ia takut bila nanti Minato akan meninggalkan dirinya. Sungguh ia tak kuasa.

_Aku sayang kakak.._ katanya dalam hati sambil mengecup dahinya, lalu tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia kembali ke ranjang tidurnya, dan kembali tidur. Namun sebelum tidur, ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk dirinya. Sebab orang itulah yang telah memberikannya kehidupan, dan membiarkannya telah merasakan hidup sekali lagi.

"Watashi wa suki desu, Minato."

Minato mendengar sayup-sayup suara Minako. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dan bangun dari tidurnya, ketika ia mengintip Minako tengah berada di hadapannya. Seketika, Minato tak berani untuk membuka matanya. Sebab tadi ia mendengar Minako mengatakan sesuatu, dan itu cukup mengejutkannya.

Ia terus terdiam dengan pikirannya yang memenuhi otaknya sambil pura-pura tertidur. Minato tak menyangka, adiknya sendiri, akan berkata seperti itu. Ya.. Kata-kata yang sangat ajaib. Namun, Minato mencoba berpikir bahwa perkataan itu hanyalah sebuah simbol rasa sayang Minako kepadanya. Rasa sayang adik terhadap kakaknya, dan bukan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, Minako mengecup dahi Minato. Ia sungguh terkejut, tetapi mencoba untuk tetap menyembunyikan rasa itu. Seketika jantungnya langsung ebrdebar-debar. Sampai ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Minako menjauh darinya, dan ia mengintip untuk melihat keadaan, baru ia membuka kedua matanya.

_Kecupan ini.. apa artinya?_

Minako terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika cahaya mentari pagi menyinari wajahnya. Ia menggeliat, mengucek-ngucek matanya menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa dan kemudian berusaha untuk bangun. Ia melirik ke sofa tempat kakaknya tidur, namun ia mendapati kakaknya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Barangkali, kakaknya sudah pergi bekerja.

Terdengar dari luar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu dibuka perlahan. Minako menoleh, menatap seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dia adalah suster Toriumi.

"Ohayou.." sapanya kepada Minako sambil tersenyum.

Minako membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Ohayou.."

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu.." kata Toriumi-sensei dengan lembut. Ia menaruh sarapan berupa sepiring bubur, segelas air putih, dan tak lupa beberapa obat yang tetap harus dikonsumsinya di atas laci samping ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih Toriumi-sensei."

"Makan yang banyak ya, Minako-chan." katanya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Minako tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Ia ingin menyelidiki, siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan jantung untuknya. Dan ia berniat untuk menanyakan ini kepada Toriumi-sensei.

_Mungkin Toriumi-sensei tahu sesuatu._

"Chotto matte kudasai.."

Toriumi-sensei segera berbalik dan memandang Minako. "Sumimasen?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Toriumi-sensei tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kau tahu seseorang yang sudah mendonorkan jantung untukku?"

Toriumi-sensei berpikir sejenak.

"Ah aku tahu. Namanya Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Siapa dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya?"

"Akihiko-sensei. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Minako mengangguk. "Arigatou.. Aku akan kesana untuk bertanya lebih lanjut padanya."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Minako tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iie, arigatou.."

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruangan Akihiko-sensei. Dokter yang menangani Fuuka. Fuuka adalah orang yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya. Orang yang telah berjasa untuk hidupnya.

"Akihiko-sensei.." panggilnya saat melihat Akihiko-sensei hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Akihiko-sensei pun segera menoleh. "Minako.. Ada apa?"

"Apa anda kenal dengan pasien anda yang bernama Fuuka?"

Akihiko-sensei terdiam sejenak. "Ya.. Dia salah satu pasien dibawah pengawasanku."

"Jadi.. benar kalau Fuuka yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"Ooh.. jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?"

Minako mengangguk. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Toriumi-sensei. Beliau yang memberitahukannya kepadaku. Jadi itu benar?"

"Ya.. Memang benar. Dialah yang telah mendonorkan jantung untukmu."

"Tapi.. kenapa? Bukankah dia tak kenal padaku? Aku pun juga tak mengenalinya. Mengapa ia mau menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya?"

"Kau tahu? Untuk menolong seseorang, kita tak perlu harus mengenal orang itu. Jadi maksudmu, kita harus menolong orang yang hanya kita kenal saja? Tidak begitu.. Satu hal yang harus kukatakan kepadamu. Mungkin, kau tidak mengenalnya, tetapi, dia mengenalimu. Sama dengan halnya dia mengenal kakakmu."

"Kakakku? Maksud anda Minato?"

Akihiko-san mengangguk.

"Bisakah anda ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang Fuuka, sensei?"

**Minako pov.**

Aku keluar dari ruangan Akihiko-sensei, dan kembali menuju ruanganku dengan langkah gontai. Sekarang aku menyadari semuanya, mengapa jantungku selalu berdebar bila berada di samping kakak. Itu karena Fuuka menyukai Minato. Dan jantung ini selalu bereaksi ketika berada di dekat Minato.

Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku, dan merasakan jantungku berdebar pelan. Jantung seseorang yang menyukai kakakku. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan itu, sebab orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk diriku, juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Tetapi semua sudah jelas. Aku dan Minato adalah kakak adik kandung. Kami tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu. Aku sudah tidak waras bila tetap menginginkan perasaan itu terus berlanjut. Sekarang, satu-satunya jalan adalah membiarkan semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Membiarkan diriku memendam perasaan. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada luka yang ditinggalkan. Dan kami tetap bisa bersama selamanya..

**Minato pov.**

Aku mengakui, bahwa sejak dulu, aku sangat menyayangi adikku sendiri. Aku sangat menginginkan adikku bahagia walau harus mengorbankan kebahagianku sendiri. Sebab, aku ingin melihat senyum di wajah adik semata wayangku itu. Ingin melihat tawa dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Aku tahu, walau kini perasaan kami sama, isi hatiku sama dengan Minako, namun aku tidak bisa menepiskan kenyataan kalau kami adalah kakak adik. Kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan kalau kami saudara kembar. Suatu ikatan yang jalinannya sangat kuat, sejak didalam kandungan.

Aku tidak ingin merusak ikatan itu dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ya.. Aku akan kehilangan adikku bila aku mengatakannya. Itu tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu, malah akan berbuah kehancuran. Aku lebih memilih untuk mencintainya diam-diam. Dan memilih untuk menyimpan rasa ini.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, perasaanku kini, hanya tertuju untuk Minako. Aku tahu, kami tidak akan bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi jiwaku ini terlahir hanya untuk Minako. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mencintai wanita lain selain Minako.

Biar saja orang lain tidak mengetahuinya, dan hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Sebab dengan begini, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan merasakan kehilangan. Tidak aku, tidak juga Minako.

* * *

Akhir kata, Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon kritik saran dan review jika berkenan.


End file.
